El calor de tu luz
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Koji se niega a confiar plenamente en otros. Takuya sólo quiere que crea en él y que lo deje iluminar. / Dedicado a Rave :3


Éste fic está dedicado a Rave Strife y responde a la siguiente consigna.

Características: el inicio de su relacion nada forzado porfa que todo vaya natural.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Koji se niega a confiar plenamente en otros. Takuya sólo quiere que crea en él y que lo deje iluminar. / Dedicado a Rave :3

* * *

 **.**

 **El calor de tu luz**

 **.**

Siempre pelea tras pelea. Ellos eran así. No había otra manera para describir su relación inicial… Entonces, ¿por qué se encontraban en la misma cama sin otra cosa encima que la sábana que los cubría?

Muchos dirían que se debe a los _misterios de la ebriedad_ , pero ellos sabían que no fue el alcohol el principal detonante para que ambos terminasen allí.

Porque esa no era la primera vez que se tocaban.

Aún podía recordar los pensamientos que surgieron en él cuando conoció al que ahora dormía a su lado. No se agradaban porque sus personalidades eran distintas. Ambos eran distintos. Y quizá era por esa diferencia el que los hacía sentirse atraídos por el contrario.

Takuya era un cabezota, una persona que no mide sus acciones cuando sus sentimientos afloran, porque él funciona a base de emociones. Era el portador de digispirit de fuego. No había mejor manera que describirlo de esa manera.

Fuego.

Koji lo observaba dormir a su lado. Su cuerpo siempre era cálido y fuerte. Incluso cuando dormía. Minamoto se enderezó de la cama de su amante y por un momento más, siguió observándolo. Le gustaba verlo dormir, le gustaba ver paz en sus facciones. Aunque también le gustaba verlo con esa llama propia encendiendo su mirada, encendiendo todo lo que tocaba.

Comenzó a vestirse en silencio, intentando no despertarlo. Cuando iba a colocarse su playera para marcharse a su casa, Takuya comenzó a despertarse. Lo vio de pie con los pantalones puestos y la playera a medio camino por imitarlo.

─¿Cuándo será el día en que esto deje de ser sexo por complacencia? ─Salió de los labios del castaño.

Siempre tan directo, pensó Koji sin voltearse a verlo.

─Tómalo como quieras. ─Fue su respuesta. No estaba de humor para tratar esos temas. Se hizo su acostumbrada coleta baja y caminó rumbo a la salida.

─Koji… ─Su voz sonaba molesta y dolida. Y eso hacía peor todo.

─El que me quede cuando te despiertes no cambian las cosas, Takuya ─Respondió sin voltearse tampoco─. Si quieres ponle nombre a esto, pero no dejará de ser algo pasajero.

Sabía que dolía. Si Takuya era bueno con los puños, él era bueno con las palabras. Siempre terminaba hiriéndolo de esa manera, con la cruda verdad. ¿Qué podía esperar de él? No estaba hecho para formalismos y Takuya lo sabía.

Pero aun así, él quería más.

─¿Cuándo dejarás de tener miedo? ─Preguntó entonces Takuya. El cuerpo entero de Koji se detuvo.

¿Miedo? Sonrió.

─Nos vemos mañana ─No dijo nada más, se marchó sencillamente. Tampoco Takuya lo detuvo y le agradeció en su interior.

Siempre era lo mismo con él. Siempre que tenían relaciones, la cabeza de Koji era un lío tremendo que no lograba discernir. Takuya tenía la culpa y también él, porque en lugar de apartarse y terminar lo que sea que tenían, él continuaba cayendo en sus brazos.

Le gustaba su calor. Le gustaba su fuego.

* * *

Ambos eran compañeros de equipo. Con sus diferencias y sus pleitos, pero eran compañeros. Los años los fueron acercando y su amistad se fortaleció.

─Me gustas… ─Dijo Takuya en una oportunidad, cuando ambos se encontraban solos en el cuarto de Koji.

El azabache lo miró con sorpresa y Takuya no podía controlar sus sonrojos. Tenían diecisiete años cuando confesó sus sentimientos, mas Koji prefirió no decir nada.

No estaba listo para afrontar esos sentimientos.

Ambos estaban marcados por diferencias notorias. Ambos cargaban historias completamente distintas. Y ambos eran personas totalmente diferentes.

Entonces, ¿por qué sus labios encontraron los de Takuya aquella ocasión?

Por la misma razón que las manos del castaño, encontraron el cuerpo del azabache.

Tontas hormonas, pensó. La culpa tenía aquella calentura propia de sus años de juventud. Todos querían probar el sexo, así que estaban al tanto de esa condicionante. Sólo era probar y nada más.

Demasiado jóvenes para entender el juego del amor.

Días de colegio bañados por sol de verano. Tardes de caricias y besos a diestra y siniestra. Juegos de manos y dedos. Licor de sabores y esencias.

Bendita juventud.

* * *

A diferencia tuya…

Estaba cansado de oír siempre lo mismo, de escuchar la misma excusa barata de siempre. Takuya ya no toleraba las coartadas que Koji ponía por delante suyo para protegerse. ¿De quién? Pues de él.

Desde que lo conoció, sus caracteres chocaron y su relacionamiento inicial era pobre. Pero cuando el tiempo los hizo permanecer juntos, las perspectivas fueron cambiando y los prejuicios con ellas. Le gustaba Koji, era su conclusión final.

El azabache era poseedor de muchos dilemas de infancia. Tenía demasiadas cicatrices que lo volvieron de esa manera. Siempre, anteponiendo una barrera de solidez que perpetrara contra todo lo que intentara hacerle daño… _De nuevo._

Y quizá era aquella personalidad dolida, aquel lobo lastimado, lo que cautivó tanto a Takuya. Hasta él mismo se preguntaba qué lo hacía anhelar a Koji con esas fuerzas.

─Sé que te han lastimado ─Inició Takuya cuando vio a Koji mirando la ventana. Habían discutido de nuevo y su manera de tranquilizarse, era mirar por la ventana, intentando pensar en otra cosa─, pero déjame demostrarte que…

Koji emitió una risa seca.

─¿Me dirás el numerito de "soy diferente al resto"? ─No se volteó a mirarlo cuando lo dijo y eso molestaba tanto al castaño.

─¡Maldita sea, Koji! ─Takuya fue hasta él y lo hizo girarse a mirarlo─. No diré que soy diferente, pero te quiero, idiota ─Aquella confesión puso rojizo a Koji y Takuya no se quedó atrás. Decir aquello era tan difícil pero ya estaba cansado─. Desde que te conocí, sabía que nuestro relacionamiento no sería sencillo pero intentamos llevarnos bien por el equipo… Yo… ─Tragó saliva con fuerza. Se notaba cuánto le costaba hablar de sus sentimientos─, yo quiero hacerte bien… Quiero que te sientas bien conmigo y…

─Takuya. ─La sorpresa en Koji mostraba que aquellas palabras no las había visto venir.

─Déjame quererte… No te alejes ─Ya no tenía rostro para mirarlo. No tenía manera de evitar sentirse subiendo una pendiente pronunciada y bajarla corriendo. Tenía la cabeza hecha un revoltijo y el corazón le palpitaba como nunca, así que tomó a Koji y se abrazó a él con fuerza─. Dices que somos diferentes y es cierto… Pero, ¿sabes qué tenemos en común? ─Koji guardó silencio. No se movió ni un ápice al sentir el cuerpo de Takuya rodeando en suyo─. Que el fuego también ilumina…

Entonces Koji cerró los ojos y se entregó a aquella calidez que el fuego de Takuya le proporcionaba. Takuya tenía razón. No eran muy distintos entre ellos, sólo necesitaban entender qué querían.

Sólo debían dejar que la luz del otro, los iluminase.

* * *

Koji observaba Takuya dormir. Intentó reprimir sus deseos de acariciarlo, pero no pudo y sus dedos rozaron la piel de su pecho desnudo, subiendo un poco más hasta tocar la de su rostro. Era suave y cálida, como todo en él.

─No te vayas… ─Susurró. Koji lo miró sorprendido, pero Takuya seguía con los ojos cerrados. Estaba soñando─. No te vayas…

Las mejillas de Koji se encendieron. Se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo las emociones que afloraban en él. Estaba cansado de luchar contra ellas, pero la idea de volver a creer en alguien que luego le falle, era lo que temía.

Siempre creció auto-exigiéndose para ser mejor y así, sentir que no había nada malo con él. Porque el que su madre se marchara siempre representó un obstáculo para creer en los demás.

Entonces llega Takuya y le pide que crea en él, que no se oponga a su cariño. Sonrió ligeramente y se acomodó mejor, hundiendo su rostro en el espacio que había entre su hombro y su cuello. Aspiró su aroma y se apropió de su calor.

Quizá era momento de dejar de huir y dejar de alejar a los demás. Quizá era momento de dejar que el fuego lo iluminase, ya sea por una noche o por el resto de sus días.

* * *

Notas finales:

Estoy sucumbiendo al azúcar que éste fic me provocó xD

Espero que sea de su agrado, principalmente el tuyo, Rave :3

Un abrazo~


End file.
